Haphazard
by Leo Elena Winston
Summary: Officer Dennis Booker just got the shock of a life time. Will he and his 'secret' girlfriend be secret for long? More importantly will this life changing event change him for ever? Will one haphazard bring new meaning to their lives? Not real good with summaries, just read and tell me what you think! :D DennisXOc


Okay, so 21 Jump Street fic, hope you'll enjoy it, and tell me what you think about it! :D

* * *

Toni Hanson sat dazed, wondering what the result of her multiple test was going to be. If she didn't pass any of them, she'd lose her job in Internal Affairs, there she had everything, they even offered to give her a job at Jump Street, she could be with her boyfriend and brother Tom then. On the other hand she loved working for IA, in some kind of since it made her fill accomplished. As for the work situation, she also believed it better to be away from her long term boyfriend especially on the job. He was a distraction, and if her lover was telling the truth-they couldn't keep their hands off each other! And who might this mystery guy be? He might be Dennis Booker, and surprise, surprise...they met at IA. When the assignment had arose about her brother Thomas and an opening in Jump Street, Toni turned it down. Dennis on the other hand, saw opportunity a chance to see what it was like to help troubled teens. One thing about Dennis and Toni, they know how to keep things hidden. No one, not even her brother Tom knows about their relationship! It's been I don't know...three years? _Wow, me and Dennis have been together three years! _Toni thought bringing the subject up to get her mind off the test. _Wonder what I'll get him for tonight. Maybe...flowers? Nah, to girly...that will just make him laugh. What about..._

"Toni Hanson?" A nice looking nurse with red curly hair and bright green eyes asked.

"That's me, what's going on? Do I get to keep my job?" Toni asked, she ruffled around in the gown she was sitting in, she was about froze to death.

"Yes, you do..." the nurse paused. "But there is some more news, and I hope you'll like it..." she trailed.

Toni looked confused, and then smiled. "Hit me with your best shot!" She laughed.

"Miss. Hanson... congratulations, your going to be a mother!" The red headed nurse exclaimed. That had not been what Toni was suspecting, she felt the world grow cold at the shocking news, _What's Booker gonna say? _Toni thought briefly before she fell over into the floor. Darkness surrounded her and she felt like the world had landed on her shoulders...

Toni woke on the examination table, the smiling nurse looked down, "Are you alright Toni? I guess that's a bit much to hear you being only twenty-one right?"

Toni nodded, "How far along am I?" She asked, the red head got a frazzled look on her face as she looked down at Toni's chart.

"Only about three weeks darling." Miss. Happy Go Lucky said. Toni was screaming on the inside. _I'm I ready for this? Is Dennis?What will Tommy think, what explanation can I give him? I had sex because I'm wild and reckless, no I'm not dating anyone? That's a lie...you can lie, but he'll catch you and Dennis some time... _She thought, with a quick nod, she asked if she could leave.

The Jump Street chapel was busy as ever as Tom and Doug were once again goofing off since it's a slow day for them. Dennis was talking/flirting with Judy. He didn't mean anything by it, Toni flirted with guys too, all the time. Harry was off on a case with his new partner Johnson, whom he didn't like that much. Tom's phone began to ring, and he tore his attention from Doug to get it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey...Tom, can I come see you?" Toni had called to see if she could show up. _

"Sure, I'll let Fuller know, but...don't you have work to do at IA? Or..." Tom's face fell, what if Toni hadn't past her test?

_"Tommy, I still have my job, it's just...I wanna come see you guys, I haven't seen Judy in forever!" Toni gave a small laugh. "And um, IA gave me the rest of the day off..." she trailed. What she hadn't told Tom was they also gave her, her cheak for the next nine months. _

"All right, see ya Tone. Ey, Fuller!" Tom yelled hanging the phone up.

Dennis knew from when Tom had said 'IA' that his secret girlfriend would soon be up. In the mean time, Fuller had made it to Tom's desk. While Tommy was informing Adam, Dennis waited, he didn't like staying away from Toni. I mean, sure...they lived together, and boy did he have a cover up story for when Tom found a few of her clothing laying on the floor. He hadn't really asked, but he'd hinted to it about twelve million times! But besides the point, yeah, they lived together...but he stayed away all day, and some nights when she had work. Sometimes they still had a little time together, but it would be late, and usually the weekends are pretty interesting, but they never really could control themselves around each other. They'd learned that in the begging when they first met, anyway...they did it three years, a little longer wouldn't hurt them.

"Booker..." Dennis had thought for a sweet moment he was hearing Toni's voice-then, "BOOKER!" Judy yelled. Dennis snapped back into reality, he had a huge grin and turned slightly pink. "You were out of it, are you okay?" She laughed at him.

"Yeah,um, yeah...look I'm gonna go talk to Tommy." He informed.

"Alright, remember the party Saturday, you can bring someone if you want." Judy reminded him. He nodded, maybe there would be when they could tell everyone...or not.

_Probably best not to... _Booker thought walking over to Tom.

"I don't know, something in her voice sounded off..." Thomas was trailing off.

Doug picked up on the sad tone he'd used for it. "What? She sound upset or something?" He asked leaning over the table at Tom.

"Yeah, a little...she didn't sound as cheerful as she should have for someone who get's to keep her favorite job at Internal Affairs " Hanson informed while focusing on a picture of him and her the last time they spoke in the Jump Street chapel...that was a year ago.

"What did she say?" Booker accidently blurted without thinking. He quickly caught himself though, "Er-I mean, not that I care, but no one should be depressed if they get to keep their job right?" He blew outwardly hoping Tom would let it slide.

"She just didn't sound real cheery is all." Tom informed picking up the picture.

"Yo Jump Streets, the party hardy Toni Hanson has arrived!" Toni yelled through the now almost empty chapel. The only ones left in the huge place were Tom, Doug, Judy, Dennis, Fuller, and now- dragging in as it were, Harry!

"Hey Toni!" Judy was the first to greet her with a hug.

"What's up Judy? You think we could catch a movie sometime?" Toni asked smiling, but now seeing her tonight in the chapel-Dennis knew something was wrong, bothering her even.

"Actually, I'm having a party Saturday, your welcome to come." Jude informed.

"I'll defiantly be there!" Toni laughed, and found herself in a tight embrace by her brother, Ioki, and Doug at once. "Guys...can't...breath..." she gasped. They let go, and she laughed. "Nice one guys, watch it...I'm a little sore." Toni shot a glance at Booker and his face turned a light shade of pink...

Toni now found herself riding home with her boyfriend. "Toni, is something bothering you?" Dennis asked as he drove, headlights shinning.

"No, just have a surprise for you...and trust me, it wasn't what I thought it would be." She informed, her tone was so mono-ed out now that Booker began to worry.

_I wonder what's...maybe she'll fill better after I fix her favorite dinner. _Dennis thought as he now opened her door for her. Toni got out with ease like she always had, but she felt so odd. In a million years, she never guessed she could be pregnant... especially with Booker's kid. What had happened to the no kids till marriage thing? But then again, what happened to the whole no sex before marriage thing? Oh yeah...Dennis Booker became part of her soul.

When they got inside, Toni didn't bother to go into the kitchen to help her boyfriend like she always had, she lay on the couch, closing her eyes and falling to sleep slowly. Dennis walked into the bedroom and thought about getting the ring he'd gotten for her left hand out tonight. He picked it up from under his pillow and watched it sparkle in the moonlight. _I wonder if she'd finally say yes after all this time? _Booker wondered as he sat there.

"Bookie!" Toni groaned from the couch. Dennis smiled at his pet name. Gosh, he remembered how he'd hated that before they started dating. He slowly sliped the ring back into the box, and right into his pocket.

"Yeah sweetheart?" The twenty-two year old asked walking into the living room. Toni smiled a little at his sly grin she loved.

"I'm hungry..." she laughed. Toni had found herself very hungry in the last hour and a half. Booker laughed and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed back, but Dennis could tell that it was different, like she was really tired.

"Alright," he paused to kiss her four head "How about you favorite?" He asked. Toni smiled and he walked into the kitchen to make her some stake and potato's with noodles and cheese...

A few hours latter Booker had found that Toni was knocked out on the couch. She looked so peaceful he couldn't bare to move or disturb her, he just brought her a blanket and settled down in the floor. He could wait to propose to her, it did bother him that they hadn't really had fun like usual.

In the morning Toni woke with the most violent shake she'd ever woken in. She jumped off the couch jolting it backwards and alerting the sleeping Dennis in the floor. Toni just made it to the bathroom before having to hold her head over the bowl. The doctor she'd seen when she left had contently been right about the morning sickness. Booker watched now from the door of the bathroom shocked. He slowly made his way to the now pitiful looking figure slung over the glass bowl. "Toni, babe, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, Dennis go...get my bag from the table please..." she trailed, Booker did as he was told. She automatically started digging through the papers in her bag, she pulled her report from the doctor out and handed it to Dennis. "This is what was bothering me..." she trailed dragging herself to the sink and brushing her teeth.

Booker now sat reading over the document, and finally it sank in leaving his mouth in an 'O' shape and his mind blank.

* * *

So...what are you thinking? Should I do an other chapter...totally up to you!


End file.
